Victor Baxter
Victor Baxter is Raven's father, and thus the maternal grandfather of Nia and Booker. He also was a paternal figure for Chelsea throughout her life. He has been, in all incarnations of the Raven ''franchise, portrayed by '''Rondell Sheridan. Personality Often goofy, yet still lovable, Victor could be stern, but did still had trouble reining in his kids, Raven and Cory, particularly after his wife, Tanya, had to move away to Europe to study international law. Among his favorite catchphrases are "Here comes the pain!," "Kapowie!," and later "I'll go pack." (only during his time running the White House Kitchen as Cory's antics constantly placed his position in jeopardy). History After Victor married his wife, Tanya, the pair settled in San Francisco to raise their family, daughter Raven, and younger son, Cory. Victor starts out as a chef in various restaurants but ultimately opens his own establishment, The Chill Grill. While visiting the Bay Area, rising politician Richard Martinez ate there and was impressed enough to offer Victor the position of Head Chef at the White House after he won the election to become President of the United States. As Raven was away in college, Victor and Cory relocated to Washington D.C., but presumably returned to San Francisco after Martinez left the office. Just Call Me Vic After Raven tells her father that Chelsea will be gone for two months, teaching young inventors on a Caribbean cruise ship, Victor decides to fly out to Chicago to help out. After a joyous greeting from Raven and his grandkids, Booker and Nia, Victor announces he is there to help out in Chelsea's absence. Victor first tries to serve as an assistant that Raven needs to start up her fashion studio, while she continues her Scüt schedule, but the intricacies of modern phone technology elude him, and it doesn't help that he accidentally spills his drink on Raven's passenger. Sent home, Victor discovers that the twins, aided and abetted by their friends Levi and Tess, have turned the laundry pink. Victor assures the kids that he can clean up the mess, and additionally offers to finish all the chores left behind on Chelsea's list. However, as he overhears Booker and Levi discussing their upcoming drone battle with their neighbors from an adjacent building, Curtis and The Guntz, he decides the chores can wait until after they win the drone battle. Moving up to the roof, Victor uses his cooking skills to beef up their arsenal, of ordinary balloons filled with water, to now include payloads of guacamole, salsa, and marinara sauce. But their efforts are handicapped by Booker eating up all their ammo instead of filling balloons with it. Thus, they cannot retaliate when the enemy launches their attack, using books from Nia's library to knock out their supply of weapons. When the boys want to surrender, Victor tells them that family doesn't quit, and launches their one surviving drone with guacamole. However, his arthritic thumbs come into play, and he sends the drone back towards them. Everyone scrambles, but the guacamole lands on a young woman they don't recognize, as she steps onto the rooftop. Upon Raven's arrival, moments later, the young woman flees, stating that she can't work like this. A furious Raven berates her family for not doing what they were supposed to do and thus costing her the one person she found willing to be her assistant without pay. She impulsively grabs the white flag lying nearby and waves it wildly, proclaiming that she gives up (as well as unwittingly signaling victory to the observing Curtis and The Guntz) and that her kids (the twins), the kid she has on loan (Levi), and the over-sized fourth kid that just came into town (Victor) can do whatever they want, before leaving the roof. Victor follows his daughter back to the apartment and apologizes to her. A calmed down Raven asks her dad how he managed to handle being a parent, and Victor explained it wasn't easy, and to not give up on herself or her kids, and the pair share a loving embrace. Nia, Booker, and Levi, then return home and introduce Raven to their neighbor, Sebastian, who unbeknownst to the kids, had met their mom earlier that morning. Sebastian, a fashion student, had turned into a babbling idiot when he discovered that Raven was the Raven Baxter known for her canine fashions. Nia, having discovered Sebastian's notebook, explains that he would be the perfect candidate to be her new assistant. Raven is dubious, but once Sebastian asserts he would do the job without pay, quickly hires him. Once assured of the position, Sebastian amazes Victor and the rest of the family, as he eagerly begins outlining his plan to transform Raven's dream of Ravenous Fashions into a reality. Appearances Season 2 * Just Call Me Vic Trivia * Victor still uses a flip-open cell phone. * Victor stated that Tanya is encouraging him to develop new hobbies. * Victor appeared in 87 episodes of 'That's So Raven and all 34 of Cory in the House. * He was Head Chef at the White House during the administration of President Richard Martinez. *Victor Baxter becomes the fifth character to appear in both Raven series, after Raven Baxter, Chelsea Grayson, Devon Carter, and Dr. Sleevemore. *He claims to have arthritic knees and thumbs, as well as, occasional bouts of sudden vertigo. *Raven tells Chelsea about Victor's visit in Smoky Flow. * He considered his biggest rival to be culinary school classmate Leonard Stevenson, who became a celebrity chef with a popular cooking program, Captain Cookoff's Kitchen Challenge. However, Victor did manage to defeat his nemesis when he and Raven appeared on that show. * Victor and Raven are the only two characters to have appeared in That's So Raven, Cory in the House, and'' Raven's Home''. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:That's So Raven Characters